Adventures in Apparation
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: When Ron accidentally uses one of Fred and George's trick wands to apparate, he gets some unexpected visitors from the past. Pirates of the Caribbean crossover
1. uhoh

A/N. This story is dedicated to my friend and "muse" for this story.Christy!

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "That's perfect! You're going to be ready for that test tomorrow!"

"Thanks," Ron said as he blushed, "I've been practicing."

"Yes Ickle Ronnie Kins, you've been practicing really hard and now your girlfriend will reward you hard work with a kiss," Ginny giggled form couch she was sitting on.

"Shut up Ginny!" Hermione shouted and threw a pillow at her.

"Yeah," Ron glared at her, "We wouldn't want mom finding out about your rendez-vous with Draco now would we?"

Ginny said nothing, simply folded her arms and glared at the two.

"Have no fear, Bridget's here," Bridget announced as she flounced into the room and threw herself on the couch next to Ginny, dropping the shopping bags she was carrying on the floor. Harry followed her into the room.

"Wow, that's got to be a record. How long were you guys shopping for?" Hermione asked as she examined the contents of thr bag.

"Oh, we went to Diagon Alley for about three hours, then we went shopping in the Muggle stores for another three hours."

"Okay, you guys left around nine this morning and it's," Hermione looked at her watch, "It's almost eight o'clock now. What did you do for the rest of the time?"

"We went to lunch at this really fancy French restaraunt."

"Oh, I'm sure phlem would love to tell you all about how, 'tres magnifique' French food is," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Even though the French are lousy fighters, I will give them that they sure know how to cook."

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah."

"I don't think they can even do that. The crap that I ate tasted like rubber."

"What'd you have?"

"I donno, Bridget ordered for me. They didn't know English." At this point, Bridget began to laugh uncontrolabaly.

"What's so funny?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing," Bridget said with a casual wave of her hand.

"Don't you pull that, why are you laughing?"

"I ordered you escargots."

"Right, I know. You said it was a type of fish that they put in shells."

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Bridget laughed, "Escargots is snails!"

Harry looked furious and embarassed, "What!"

"Even I wouldn't have fell for that one mate," Ron said, unable to control his laughter.

"Well, I . . ." Harry rounded on Bridget, "I can't believe you'd do that to me!"

"It's payback from the time you told me that you just wanted me to sit on the broom and then took my up fifty feet! You know how I hate hieghts!" Birdget cried indignantly.

"Okay, fine you're both even. Now can we please think about what we're going to do for dinner. Everyone at the Order is coming for dinner and Amelia asked us to," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Let's make spaghetti!" Bridget squealed.

"No," they all groaned in unison. Bridget's face fell into a pout.

"What about Cornbeef and Cabbage?" Ginny sugguested, "It's easy and pretty much everyone likes it."

"Fine," Bridget conceded, "Let's go." She began to pick up the bag.

"Here, I'll get that for you," Ron offered and picked up a bag that came from Fred and George's joke shop. He put his wand in the bag, next to what looked liked it was Bridget's wand.

"Thanks," Bridget said as she picked up some other bags that needed to be moved into Bridget's room. Ginny was sharing the room with her for the summer.

"Jeez, what do you have in these?" Ron grumbled, "Rocks."

"Maybe," Bridget giggled, "Come on, just drop them anywhere and hurry up. They'll be home soon."

"Alright, let me just get my wand." Ron said as he grabbed one of the wands and headed down the stairs after the others.

"Hermione, would you mind practicing Apparation with me before tomorrow? Like preferably tonight?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up from stirring the pot, "Of course. How about after dinner?"

Ron looked at her, "I'd perfer if it was before dinner. I don't want anyone to make fun of me."

"Then you're paracticing in front of the wrong people," Bridget said with a wink.

Hermione couldn't say no to Ron, "Fine, once before everyone gets here."

Ron smiled triumphantly and raised his wand, there was a loud bang and alot of smoke.

"Is everyone okay?" Hermione said as she made a feeble attempt to clear the smoke. When the smoke started to clear there stood a 2 men and a woman in clothes that clearly haven't been worn in centuries.

"Will?" The woman asked fearfully, "Where are we?"


	2. The Plan

"What the Hell happened?" Bridget exclaimed as she looked at the three people standing in front of her.

"Donno," Ron answered shakily and he got up from where he fell.

"Apparently there was a mix up in whatever you were trying to do," a man that had dark eyeliner and wild long hair sugguested.

"Apparently," Ron grumbled.

"Well, what are we doing here? One minute we're on the Black Pearl, the next we're here. This is all your fault!" the woman said as she rounded on the man with eyeliner.

"Everyone!" Sirius said as he appeared from the mist.

"Sirius!" the four teenagers shouted in disbelief.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, hardly believing his eyes.

"When I fell into the veil, it sent me to the Black Pearl. I've been sailing under Captain Jack Sparrow ever since."

"He's one hell of a pirate," Jack said proudly.

"Well, that's just all fine and dandy, but mum's going to have a fit when she sees you," Ginny said nervously.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Amelia's going to freak when she finds out." Bridget said as she ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Forget Amelia," Ron interjected, "_My_ Mum's going to be so angry. She doesn't want me practicing Apparation without an adult around."

"Fine time to tell me now Ronald," Hermione snapped.

"Everyone just calm down," Bridget shouted over all the bickering, "We're just going to have to A. Find out how this happened and B. Make sure that no one else finds out about this."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sirius said, "There's no hiding anything from Molly. She has like some kind of sixth sense that knows when someone's hiding something or lying. Jack, Will, and the girl looked back at Bridget, Ron, and Hermione.

"I say we just try to send them back," Ginny sugguested as she filed her nails casually.

"Oh, okay," Bridget said sarcastically, "I'll just hop on over to the North Pole and ask Santa Claus if I can use his sled and reindeer. He owes me a favor anyway."

Ginny glared at her, "I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas."

"Can we just stop arguing for one damn minute and figure out what we're going to do. They'll be here any minute." Harry shouted as he glanced nervously at the clock on the wall.

"Right," Bridget said, "But I think we should know who they are first. I mean, just to make sure that this isn't some kind of dark magic."

"Well, you all know who I am," Sirius said jokingly.

"I'm _Captain _Jack Sparrow," Jack said with an emphasis on the word captain.

"Will Turner," the boy said as he stood up.

After a moment, the girl stood up and said, "Elizabeth Swan. It's your turn."

"I'm Bridget Granger. This my sister Hermione, her boyfriend Ron, his sister, Ginny, and our friend, Harry." Bridget said as she pointed to each of the people she was introducing.

"Pleased to make your aquaintence," Jack said as he took Hermione's hand and kissed it. Ron scowled, but said nothing.

Hermione quickly pulled her hand away and wiped it on her jeans, "Excuse you!" Harry and Bridget looked at eachother and tried not to laugh.

"Anyway," Bridget said after a few minutes, "We have to think of what we're going to do. Like we've said like a thousand times, they'll be home soon."

"I say we hide them." Harry put in.

"Thank you captain obvious, but where I mean this is Amelia's house so wherever it is she'll find them."

"What about the attic?" Hermione asked, "She hates going up there."

"Great idea!" Bridget excalimed, "I knew there was a reason that we keep you around."

"Alright, Ron and Hermione, you two are going to finish cooking the dinner. Harry Ginny and I are . . . "

"No can do," Ginny said, "I have to go out."

"Okay, then Harry and I," Bridget corrected in an annoyed voice, "Will be in charge of taking them to the attic and making sure that on one goes up there. Are we agreed?"

"That's fine," Ron said.

"Yeah."

"That works."

"Alright. Let's hop to it." Bridget said as she smiled.


End file.
